DIARIO DE UNA CHIRLI
by Gabiusa C
Summary: Serena acaba de quedarse sin trabajo y sin saber muy bien como, se encuentra "sustituyendo" a su querida hermana gemela en el trabajo mientras ella se va de vacaciones una semana con su novio.Adap.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, Diario de una chirli es de la autora Megan Maxwell, esto es solo por entretención…

DIARIO DE UNA CHIRLI

Argumento

Serena acaba de quedarse sin trabajo y sin saber muy bien como, se encuentra "sustituyendo" a su querida hermana gemela en el trabajo mientras ella se va de vacaciones una semana con su novio.

Pero lo que debería haber sido una semana desastrosa, se convierte en un problema cuando descubre que le resulta más fácil de lo esperado asumir la identidad de su gemela, y que esta ocultaba uno cuantos secretos inesperados.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, Diario de una chirli es de la autora Megan Maxwell, esto es solo por entretención…

_SÁBADO 15 DE JULIO DE 2009_

_MI QUERIDO DIARIO,_

_Vale lo reconozco... SOY UNA PECADORA._

_Y lo peor de todo es que he pecado hoy, el último día de trabajo._

_Después de contener mis apetencias todos, todos los días durante más de seis meses, que traducidos en jornadas son unas ciento ochenta más o menos ¡qué barbaridad!_

_Trabajo en una editorial, bueno trabajaba porque hoy me han dado boleto. ¡La jodida crisis! Pero no creas que era alguien importante ¡para nada!, sólo era una simple, mondonga y loronda currita del departamento de marketing. Me pasaba sentada más de ocho horas al día, por lo que te puedes imaginar que mi trasero (alias culazo) nada se parece al de Jennifer López. Bueno, vale, tampoco está tan mal. O si no, que se lo pregunten a Blackmoon, mi ex jefe, a quien, todo sea dicho, he pillado más de una vez con sus ojos de ratón plantados ahí. ¡Maldito roedor!_

_Tengo la moto en el taller desde hace un mes. Pedazo galleta me di. Por lo que he tenido que soportar los empujones, los roces y la peste a sudor que más de uno o una lleva ya encima a las ocho de la mañana en el puñetero metro de Madrid. VIVA EL METRO. Pues bien. Todos los días cuando salgo del metro y paso ante el escaparate que me tiene enloquecida, tan bien iluminado, tan bien colocado y tan, tan tentador, sólo me limito a admirar aquello que para mí es un objeto de devoción. Y aunque estoy contenta porque mi cuerpo comienza a cambiar (ya sabes, "adiós flotador, hola cintura") lo del escaparate aún no me lo puedo permitir. Aún no. A media mañana, cuando salía con el Kelvin, mi compi (el bicho raro de la ofi ) a tomar un café, Dios, allí seguían en el escaparate, colocadas con mimo y en vistosos colores que me llaman a gritos: ¡Serena…. ven y cómprame... estoy aquí... Te sentaré bien… te gustaré!_

_Pero yo me limito a admirar su variedad de tonos, blanco, negro, chocolate y me marcho, aunque sé que al día siguiente la tentación seguirá allí._

_Y digo yo ¿te preguntarás a qué se debe tanta contención?_

_Todo vino a raíz de que escuché mi tía Luna decirle a mi madre en voz baja «Qué pena que Serena, con lo mona que es, no tenga la clase de Mina»_

_¿Qué me estaba llamado mi tía? ¿Fea? ¿Gorda? ¿Hortera? Al final voy a tener que creer lo que una vez dijo mi abuela Selene, que en paz descanse, en referencia a mi hermana y a mí. Sus palabras textuales fueron: «Mina, tú llevas un nombre con clase y distinción (digo yo que lo diría porque ella conducía un Mercedes) y Serena, tu nombre es puro pecado y tentación»._

_¡Ainsss abuela, qué intuitiva, qué intuitiva eras!_

_Pero es que mi gemela y yo somos así. Ella clase, yo pecado._

_Ella pija, yo del montón. Ella tiene un novio (Armand, un poco lelo pero no es mal chaval) y a mí, ni me miran los lelos. En fin, excepto en que ambas somos rubias, con ojos azules y como dos gotas de agua, en el resto no nos parecemos en nada._

_Pero hoy, mi querido diario, cuando mi jefe me ha dicho: «lo siento Serena, pero la crisis nos obliga a reducir plantilla», lo confieso; ¡HE PECADO! Y saltándome todo lo que durante tropecientos días había conseguido, me he liado la manta a la cabeza, he entrado en la preciosa tienda iluminada y, tras mirar a la glamurosa dependienta, he dicho sin ningún pudor, ni pausa. «Póngame para llevar, una palmera de chocolate blanco, una de chocolate negro, y otra mixta», y aquí me tienes escribiéndote antes de irme a la cama, mientras me zampo las exquisitas palmeras y comienzo mis obligadas vacaciones._

_Ea, buenas nochessssssss._

_La zampa palmeras_

Piticlin…. piticlin… piticlin…

«La mato. Juro que la mato»

Piticlin… piticlin… piticlin…..

«Por Dios… ¡Qué estoy de vacaciones y no tengo que madrugar!»

Piticlin… piticlin… piticlin…

—La madre que parió a Mina y al piticlin —grito como una posesa sentándome en la cama—. ¡Mina! ¿Quieres apagar el maldito despertador antes de que lo coja y te lo meta por un lugar donde estoy segura que no te va a gustar?

No contesta, pero la rata que mi hermana llama perro me mira con sus ojos saltones. ¡Qué fea eres hija mía, por Dios!

—Mina, como vuelva a sonar el PITICLIN, voy a coger tu carísimo bolso y…

¡Por fin!, Mina, mi pijísima y espectacular hermana gemela, abre la puerta del baño y me mira con su angelical cara de barbie nórdica.

—Jopetas Serena, cosita tonta, no te pongas así, churrita.

— ¿Qué no me ponga así? —Le grito mientras noto como mi cabeza va a comenzar a dar vueltas como la de la niña del exorcista—.

¿Pero tú eres tonta del culo o qué? Hoy es domingo y quiero dormir. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

Piticlin… piticlin… piiiiiiii.

Con un rápido movimiento, la nórdica lo para, pero en su prisa pisa a la rata.

—Ay mi cochitatititita, ¿dónde te ha pisado mami? Ay…en su patita…ay…ay…ay —dice mientras coge y besa a aquella cosa que sólo tiene orejas.

De pronto la nórdica me mira, Clin…clin, pestañea, y la muy bruja se abalanza sobre mí y dice con todo el descaro del mundo:

—Te he dicho hoy cuánto te quiero, Serena, y que eres la mejor gemela del mundo mundial, además, de que no te cambiaría por nada, ni nadie.

¡Alerta…alerta…peloteo puro y duro!

—Y yo te he dicho hoy, cuánto te odio, Minita— respondo, pero pierdo fuelle ante aquella cara angelical de barbie nórdica que me hace sentir como la mala imitación de la barbie de tienda de los chinos.

Mina me planta un beso en toda la jeta y me mira como quien mira la raíz cuadrada del isótopo ferrugoso.

—Cosita, no sabía que ese sentimiento tan feo cohabitaba en ti, Serena.

Definitivamente esta chica recibió un mal golpe al nacer… vale…lo confieso, se lo di yo.

Una hora después, tras meterme entre pecho y espalda la palmera de chocolate mixta que me quedaba y estoy tumbada a la bartola en el sofá leyendo el periódico, mi particular gemela vuelve al ataque.

— ¿Has visto mi bolso de Tous?

— ¿El qué? —pongo cara de «flipe».

—El bolso con forma de osito —me aclara mientras me mira incrédula porque no sé yo que ese bolso es de un tal Tous.

—Ni idea

Se va como enloquecida a su habitación. La oigo trastear mientras escucha música de Celine Dion, pero estoy harta de gorgoritos.

Enciendo mi Mp3 y decido escuchar a «Los Mojinos Escocíos» ¡Pedazo grupo…oye!

Un rato después, miro el reloj. Las 10:15. ¡Joder qué madrugón!

Pero vamos a ver: ¿Qué hago yo despierta un domingo a estas horas?

¿Hay Moto GP o Formula 1?...no… ¿entonces?

Pero la respuesta la tengo de nuevo frente a mí, como un pincel de arriba abajo, mientras yo continuo con el pijama de cuadros y los pelos a la virulé.

—Serena —susurra la nórdica sentándose a mi lado—. Tengo que pedirte un favor, very…very important.

«Very… very important»… mal asunto. Cuando habla en inglés la cosa trae miga. Me entra el pánico y logro articular sin mirarla una sonora negación.

—No

—Pero….

—No

— ¡Porfi! Porfiiiiiiiiiiii

—Sin por, y sin fi. Qué no.

Pero claro, la nórdica, que es muy lista. Me conoce muy bien, y comienza a hipar y a llorar tan escandalosamente como el día que descubrió que Papá Noel no existía.

—Serena, porfi, necesito este favor… por favor… es algo importantísimo en mi vida. Es crucial en mi existencia — ¡qué coñazo de hermana!— Te prometo que te ayudaré a buscar trabajo. Te prometo que me ocuparé una semana entera de la colada. Te prometo que te haré los creps esos que tanto te gustan. Te prometo que no volveré a pedirte otro favor «very…very important» por lo menos en seis meses. Te prometo….

—Por Dios ¡cállate ya! Prometes más que el Gobierno, y mira cómo va el país.

« ¡Dios, la he mirado!». Mal asunto…. mal asunto…. mi nivel de dureza comienza a bajar cuando ella, con sus ojitos azules tan parecidos a los míos y sus pestañitas tintadas, me miran y me hace un mohín a lo barbie toy triste y desangelada.

Ainssss que blanda soy….

—Vale… —me oigo decir para incredulidad mía—. Dime qué coño necesitas.

De pronto la barbie toy triste y desangelada se recupera, y como un torbellino, antes de que yo pueda razonar, y en especial reaccionar, ha salido por la puerta con su trolley de topos rosas y se ha pirado una semana con su novio "Armand" a un spa en La Coruña, dejándome a cargo de su trabajo y de su fea y horripilante rata Artemis

De repente soy consciente de muchas cosas.

La primera de todas: ¡soy idiota!

La segunda: ¡soy más idiota!

La tercera: ¡soy tremendamente idiota!

Pero ya es tarde. La gemela lista ha desaparecido y aquí estoy yo, la gemela tonta, leyendo la notita que la muy lagarta de la nórdica me ha dejado pegada en el cristal del baño.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, Diario de una chirli es de la autora Megan Maxwell, esto es solo por entretención…

_**Serena.**_

_**Para ir a mi trabajo, por favor, vístete adecuadamente. Nadie debe darse cuenta que no soy yo la que está ahí. Por lo tanto, abre mi maravilloso armario y utiliza todo lo que quieras. Sí, ya sé. Te he oído mil veces decir que tu estilo no es el mío, incluso que te produce grima, pero lo tendrá que ser durante una semana. ¿Vale pochola?**_

_**Ah, otra cosa. El lunes, cuando vayas a la oficina, entrega el sobre que he dejado encima de mi cama, pero OJO, no a Darien Chiba en persona, no te acerques a él ¿vale? Es very… very important.**_

_**Sé buena y cuídame a Artemisa, y no olvides llevarla al parque para que se relacione por las tardes con su cuchipandi. Para su psicomotricidad es esencial.**_

_**Mina**_

_**Pdta.: ¿te he dicho que te quiero, churriquitirritina?**_

Dios, definitivamente, la tenía que haber matado esta mañana.

El despertador suena a las 07:45. Creo morir.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan tonta?

Pero la cosa no tiene remedio. Me levanto, me ducho, me pinto como un cuadro de Goya y abro el santuario-armario de la nórdica… y flipo. Lo tiene ordenado por colores. ¡Qué apañá!

Una vez consigo contener las nauseas ante semejante pijerismo, estiro mi brazo y cojo un vestido azul. Tras mirarlo calibro si mi cuerpazo serrano entra en tan minúscula talla, pero oye, al final entró. Sin mirarme en el espejo, cojo los zapatos blancos de la nórdica que siempre me han gustado y me los calzo.

—Soy gilipollas —me quejo mientras cojo el puñetero sobre qué tengo que llevar a la oficina, y miro a la rata orejona—. ¿Quién me mandará a mí ser tan tonta?

Sin más tomo mi mochila, pero… STOP... ….no pega ni con cola. ¡Uisss que ojo tengo! Vuelvo a la habitación de Mina y cojo un minúsculo bolso blanco que creo queda bien. Digo creo porque no lo tengo claro. Ya en el recibidor, sin querer, me veo reflejada en el espejo. ¡Coño! ¿Esa soy yo?

—Guauuuu, estoy monísima, qué cucada de traje —digo en alto.

STOP…

…¿Yo he dicho semejante horterada?

Pero miró el reloj. Las 08:30. ¡Madre del amor hermoso cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Me olvido de todo, salgo de casa y me sumerjo en el odioso metro de Madrid. Una vez allí me sorprendo al ver que me mira un trajeado muy mono. ¡Flipo! nunca me miran los monos. Soy invisible para ellos. Incrédula, pienso que debo de tener un moquillo en la nariz o algo así, pero tras comprobar que no, y que al hacer el trasbordo en la Puerta del Sol, otros dos pichones de buen ver me miran. ¡ALUCINO COMO UN PEPINO! ¿Tendré el guapo subido hoy?

A las 08.55, con paso seguro y sonrisa de nórdica, entro en las oficinas de Blanca y Radiante (vale, es una horterada el nombre, pero yo no se lo puse). Tras saludar a Molly y Rei, las compañeras de mi hermana, me dirijo a mi supuesto despacho con una sonrisa porque no se han dado cuenta de que soy Serena y no la nórdica.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino. Llevo esperándola más de media hora.

Sorprendida me vuelvo y… y… y ¿desde cuándo los bombones hablan?

—Quedó en traer usted los papeles a primera hora —me dice el moreno de ojos azules más sexy que he visto en toda mi santa y aburrida vida.

Por cierto, me suena un huevo su cara ¿a quién se parece?

—Disculpe —digo con el puñetero sobre en la mano—, pero yo…

Sin darme tiempo a continuar, aquel que está más macizo que los neumáticos del troncomovil, me quita el sobre de las manos y me deja con la boca abierta.

—Pero bueno, qué formas son éstas —me quejo y con las mismas se lo quito yo a él—. ¡Maleducado!

¡Dios…. Dios… qué ojazos tiene este… este… PIVONAZO!

—Deme el sobre, señorita Tsukino —dice con malas pulgas y me mira con cara de vampiro, ¡ostras!, ¡ya lo sé!, pero si es igualito a Edward Cullen.

Con el sobre en su poder lo abre y sin decir ni mu, se da la vuelta y se marcha. ¡Qué grosero!

Como dos lobas, Molly y Rei se abalanzan sobre mi mesa y comienzan su chorreo de palabras: blablabla… blablabla… blablabla.

— ¿Pero cómo no has llegado antes? —Dice Molly, la más bajita—Desde luego, chirli, luego dices que Darien te tiene manía, pero es que te encanta que se fije en ti.

¿Qué me ha llamado? ¿Chirli?

— ¡Jo, maja! Te queda monísimo ese vestido de Armani, ¡oh Dios, me encanta ese diseñador! Chirli, eres mala, mala —ríe Rei que sabe algo que yo no sé—. Lo has hecho a propósito ¿eh? Querías que viera tu vestido nuevo. ¿Eh pillina?

Con sonrisa indefinida las miro y tengo claro que…

a) He llegado tarde.

b) Aquel tipo es Darien Chiba.

c) Armani debe ser un diseñador.

d) Yo soy la chirli.

—Estás guapísima —asiente Molly, que me mira con los mismos ojitos vidriosos con los que yo miro a las palmeras de chocolate.

—Te envidio, chirli—aclara Rei—. Te pongas lo que te pongas estás fantástica.

Todo son alabanzas a mi persona. ¡Me encanta! Bueno, lo de chirli no. Yo que estoy acostumbrada a Kelvin, mi compi de la editorial, que sólo gruñe y come doritos, y a Blackmoon, mi ex jefe, que aparte de mirarme el culo, sólo cruza conmigo palabras de trabajo.

Incrédula por tanta alabanza me toco el pelo, y cruzo una mirada nada decente con un trajeado muy mono que, oye, me guiña el ojo y me sonríe.

—El vestido es una cucada y sé que me queda ideal. En cuanto a Darien…

STOP…

…¿Ideal…cucada?...¡yo he dicho eso! Pero vamos a ver ¿desde cuándo soy tan hortera al hablar, y tan creída? Buf… no me extraña que me llamen así.

—Señorita Tsukino —dice un armario ropero de dos metros.

Si fuera negro sería igual a Mister T, del equipo A—. El señor Chiba la espera en su despacho.

Molly y Rei se ríen. ¡Ainsss, madre, qué tensión! Me vuelvo hacia el armario ropero y tras troncharme el cuello para mirarle la cara digo.

— ¿Para qué tengo que ir al despacho del señor Chiba?

—No lo sé, señorita —me responde este—. El jefe es él.

Joder… joder… ¡mal empezamos si ya me llama el jefe!

—De acuerdo —asiento mientras por el rabillo del ojo controlo la salida de emergencia a la derecha, y el ascensor a la izquierda.

Cuando llegamos ante el despacho del jefe, Mister T llama con los nudillos, abre, me empuja dentro, y cierra.

« ¡Por favor, por favor!», ante mí está de nuevo el clon a la española de Edward Cullen. ¡Ostras, qué pedazo de jefe! Le miro, me mira y dice…

—Llevo llamándote todo el fin de semana al móvil. ¿Por qué no me lo coges?

Piensa, piensa rápido Serena. Pero ya es tarde, el Cullen me ha estrechado entre sus brazos y me ha metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.

¡Dios santo, cómo besa! Mmmmmm me gusta… y mucho… muchooooooooooo.

— ¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas? —Me pregunta—. Hubiera ido a tu casa, pero siempre estás con que no quieres que la loca de tu hermana me vea, porque no sabes cómo va a reaccionar.

STOP…

¿Qué me acaba de llamar? ¿LOCA?

Oh…Dios, a la nórdica, además de los brazos, le corto la lengua, por víbora.

—Bueno… yo —intento farfullar, pero siento como si la lengua se la hubiera comido el gato… bueno, más que el gato podría decirse que el vampirazo.

—Mina —dice él—, ya no quiero seguir esperando. Debes tomar decisiones. La primera, ¿tú novio o yo?; y la segunda, si tu hermana está tan mal como dices ¡intérnala en un psiquiátrico! No puedes seguir cuidándola todos los fines de semana. Te mereces un descanso, preciosa.

Joder, JODERRRR, la madre que parió a la nórdica, la muy adúltera, que está liada con el Cullen y Armand, y tiene la poca vergüenza de decir que estoy loca y me cuida los fines de semana.

—Creo… —digo a punto del infarto—, creo… que voy a necesitar otra semana para aclarar lo que quiero y quizá...

— ¿Más tiempo? —ruge como un león….ufff. ¡Qué sexy!

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Abro la puerta del despacho y echo a correr como Gacela Jones sin mirar atrás. Aunque antes paso por mi supuesto despacho para coger el bolsito blanco.

—Me voy a casa. Me encuentro fatal —digo a Molly y Rei, y con muy malos modos les tiro unos papeles encima—. ¡Haced mi trabajo!

Joder, ¡qué negrera me he vuelto! Qué vergüenza, por Dios.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta Molly comiéndose las uñas.

Esas dos, saben mucho más que yo...

— ¿Qué se supone que pensáis que me ha dicho?

—Pues lo que lleva preguntándote hace más de dos meses —insiste Molly.

—Jopetas, Chirli —susurra Rei, que si es más tonta no nace— ¿Vas a dejar al casposo de tu novio y a internar a tu hermana para vivir con el jefe, o no?

¿Vivir con el Cullen? ¿Internarme a mí? ¿Dejar a Armand?

—Lo que daría yo porque un hombre así bebiera los vientos por mí —señala Molly, mientras yo siento unas ganas asesinas de coger a mi gemela y estrangularla.

—Oh…oh... —canturrea Rei—. El jefe vieneeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

—Me voy —digo y escapo de allí antes de que el increíble Hulk que vive en mí interior desgarre el cuquísimo vestido de un tal Armani, y líe la de Dios—. Si pregunta por mí, decir… decir…. Que estoy malísima, y me he tenido que marchar

Cuando salgo de Blanca y Radiante siento además de unas ganas horrorosas de asesinar a mí hermana, un agujero en el estomago. Son los nervios. Miro el reloj, las 10:22. Necesito desayunar. Me dirijo hacia una cafetería. Me siento y escaneo la bollería del mostrador.

Donuts, churros, pepitos fritos. TODO PECADO IMPURO.

—Qué le pongo—dice el camarero mientras limpia con una spontex azul.

—Un café con leche y… y... una pulga vegetal.

STOP…

…¿He dicho pulga vegetal? Pero como si no tuviera voluntad propia, me callo y me como lo que el de la spontex azul pone delante de mí., y oye….reconozco que está bueno. Una vez acabo el desayuno, salgo de la cafetería y de pronto, como si escuchara cantos de sireno, me siento atraída por un escaparate.

¡Dios santo, qué pantalón celeste más divino!

STOP…

…¿Celeste? Desde cuando digo yo celeste, querré decir azul.

Me regaño mientras miro el pantalón con brillantitos alrededor de la cintura. Entro en la boutique, y para mi grata sorpresa me quedan fenomenales.

—Está monísima —dice la dependienta, y la muy lista me endosa una camiseta en color azul pastel—. Con esta camiseta de Carolina Herrera estará muy chic.

Mira, hoy me ha pillado con el día tonto y me la voy a probar.

¡Pero, Dios santo, qué bien me queda! estoy a punto de gritar.

—Está usted impresionante —me alaba la dependienta—. Si es que se nota a distancia donde hay clase y distinción.

Eh, tía Luna, qué pena que no lo has oído. ¡Tengo clase y distinción!

Atontada por los piropos y alabanzas, me pruebo varias cosas más, y descubro que soy el perfecto maniquí para la ropa de Toni Miró. Que la ropa de TCN me pirra. Que los pantalones de Jesús del

Pozo son divinos a más no poder, y que la falda de Hannibal Laguna es súper, súper, requete súper mega bonita.

—Me llevo todo esto —me oigo decir.

La dependienta sonríe, más contenta que unas pascuas. ¡No te jode! con todo lo que me llevo y la crisis que hay, le he apañado el día.

— ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

—Tarjeta, por supuesto —añado mientras miro unas pulseras que tienen en la caja ¡qué monas! cojo una rosa— Esto también.

Cinco horas después, tras recorrerme de arriba abajo la calle Serrano, y sentirme la reina del glamour, llego a casa con las manos plagadas de bolsas, y la cuenta medio desplumada. ¿Cuánto paro me corresponderá?

Artemis me mira con sus ojos saltones y anda tras de mí por toda la casa.

—Dame un segundo, Artemisa, corazón. Ahora te saco a dar un paseo.

Estoy agotada. Comprar es cansadísimo. Por una vez comprendo a mi hermana.

Le doy al play del equipo de música y la voz de Celine Dion inunda el piso mientras yo canto como una posesa la canción de Titánic: «Wherever you areeeeeeeeeeeeee. I belive that the heart does go onnnnnnnnnnnn…»

Quince minutos después, salgo de la ducha desnuda. Aquella mujer, la Dion, sigue pegando chillidos, por lo que doy a la pista 2 y pongo el canto del loco. ¡Qué mono es Dani! y mientras me visto, canto: «Es que la madre de José me está volviendo locooooooo y no la voy a dejar, por lo que siento y siento todooooooo…»

Mientras canto y bailo, me pongo el conjuntito negro de ropa interior que he comprado en Women´s Secret, me calzo mis vaqueros, mi camiseta de Crepúsculo. ¡Dios, me recuerda al Cullen! Pero el ladrido de la rata orejona me hace volver en mí.

—Joder. ¡Qué asco de bicho! Y encima ahora te tengo que sacar a la calle.

Le echo valor, cojo la puñetera correa rosa, se la pongo y me piro al parque. Porque oye, el animal tiene derecho a cagar como toquisqui.

En el parque la rata ve a su cuchipandi, la suelto y corre como una loca alrededor de ellos. ¡Mírala, si hasta está graciosa! Me siento en un banco a la sombra, saco un cigarrillo, y escucho.

— ¿Pretendes que me pase media vida detrás de ti?

Ay, madre… ay… ay… si tengo la regla se me corta de por vida.

Con rapidez me levanto y…y…y… ¡EL CULLEN!…por favor… por favor…si es que no se puede ser más impresionantemente guapoooooooooooooo.

—Hola —saludo y miro esos labios rojos que estoy por tocarle para ver si están gélidos como los de un vampiro.

— ¿Desde cuándo fumas? —me quita el cigarro y le da una calada.

—Solo lo hago de vez en cuando —miento como una bellaca.

Soy fumadora de toda la vida. Pero claro, la nórdica no fuma y tengo que disimular.

— ¿De qué vas disfrazada? —me pregunta, y le entiendo. He pasado del glamour de Armani, a los vaqueros del Carrefour y la camiseta que me vino de regalo cuando me compré el libro de la Meyer. Anda… ¿será una señal?

—Tengo mi ropa sucia — ¡qué bien miento!—. Cogí algo prestado a mi hermana.

Me mira. ¡Dios qué ojos azules! Una mirada así paraliza el tráfico en hora punta, y tras soltar como si nada una sonrisa que deshiela el Polo Norte dice:

— ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día? Te llamé al móvil pero no lo cogiste.

Piensa… piensa con rapidez, Serena. Pero nada, imposible de pensar. De nuevo el pichón me corta el pensamiento, cuando me toma entre sus brazos y me planta otro besazo en plan película.

Ainssss… por favor… ¡qué bien besa!

De pronto Artemisa, la rata, se acerca a nosotros, y el Cullen, la saluda.

—Hola cosa fea —eso hace que le mire sorprendida—. No me mires así. Sabes que este bicho no me gusta, a mi me gustan los perros grandes.

—Anda ¡pues como a mí! Me encantan los pastores alemanes —salto yo, pero al sentir su mirada me doy cuenta que he metido la zarpa hasta el fondo. Intento arreglarlo—Artemisa me lo regalaron y yo…

— ¿Te lo regalaron? Pero si te la regalé yo.

—Bueno yaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo sé—asiento como una idiota.

Por el rabillo del ojo siento que me mira con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—Oye Mina ¿Te pasa algo? Yo no te regalé esa cosa.

¡Ostras, qué bocazas soy! He metido la zarpa otra vez ¿seré tonta?

—Ainssss tontuso —sonrió y le agarro un moflete de la cara—.

Ya lo sé, pero me encanta ver tu cara cuando te engaño.

Él me mira. Yo lo miro. Él sonríe. Yo me descojono.

—Dame un beso —dice aquel tío con más morbo que la propia palabra, mientras se afloja la corbata.

— ¿Ahora? —digo casi sin voz.

—Sí ahora —asiente con una media sonrisa—. Me encantan tus besos.

¿Mis besos o los de la nórdica? estoy por gritar.

PEROOOOO…Valeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Él me lo ha pedido. Por lo que le rodeo con mis brazos y le planto un besazo en tos los morros que hace que al Cullen se le erice hasta la caspa (por no decir otras cosas). De pronto planta sus manos en mi trasero…sí…sí… (Alias culazo), y me atrae más hacia él, y yo, que estoy en sequía amatoria, y que he besado a más sapos que príncipes, sin cortarme un pelo le rodeo con mis piernas la cintura y los dos caemos ¡a bomba! sobre el banco de madera. —Vaya, cielo —sonríe al notar mi calentón—. Te noto muy receptiva.

"No te jode. Como para no estarlo. ¿Pero te has visto, muchacho?" pienso yo.

—Oh sí mucho, mucho —susurro al notar sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta. ¡guauuuu que repelús!. Confirmado, no está frio.

De pronto Artemisa, la muy perra, se pone a ladrar. Eso hace que nos separemos.

—Oye —susurra en mi oído—. ¿Está tu hermana en casa?

—No —… oye, no miento.

— ¿Qué tal entonces si subimos?

Al escuchar aquello, el estómago se me pone del revés.

¿Qué hago, Dios…que hago? Mi cuerpo y en especial mi cosita me grita ¡súbele…súbele…. lo necesitamos! pero mi cabeza dice ¡ni se te ocurra! El corazón me bombea BOM-BOM, BOMBOM y mis bajos babean deseosos de que les dé una alegría. ¡Coño! (y nunca mejor dicho)… que no todos los días una es cortejada por un action man así.

—Qué dices —insiste él—. ¿Subimos?

H u m m m m m m m m s e x o… s e x o… s e x o… SEXOOOOOOOOO

Ay Dios. ¿Qué hago? Él cree que soy Mina, pero soy Serena, y….SEXO.

Hummmmmm. Otro besoooooooooooooooo….y otro….y otro….y…

Decidido… A CASA… ¡YUJUUUU!

Pillo la rata al vuelo y sin importarme un pimiento la llevo a rastras. Al entrar en el ascensor iniciamos el proceso amatorio. Sí… sí, eso de te meto mano… yo me río… tú te calientas…yo te caliento…

¡buf…buf! mientras la rata orejera ladra y me llama en su idioma de todo menos bonita. ¡A la mierda, guapa!

Cómo un vendaval entramos en casa. Le quito la camisa. Me muerde el cuello. ¡Por Dios… qué tabletas de chocolate!...Me quita la camiseta negra…

—Nena, hoy estás preciosa —dice ante mi sujetador nuevo de Women´s Secret. Setenta y cinco eurazos que me ha costado. ¡Ya puedo estar preciosa!

—Sí… me alegro —digo yo deseosa de sexo…sexo…sexo...

De pronto escucho un grito y algo que se rompe al caer. Al separarme de Darien veo a mi madre y a mi tía Luna con cara desencajada...

JODERRRR.

—Mamaaaaaaaaaaa ¿qué tal si avisas antes de venir? —consigo farfullar mientras Darien se queda más colgao que el abuelo de Heidi fumando marihuana.

_LUNES 21 DE JULIO DE 2009_

_QUERIDO DIARIO_

_¡Mierda…mierda….mierda….mierda!_

_Lo que prometía ser una tarde ALUCINANTE de sexo desenfrenado con el tío más sexy que he sido capaz de atraer en mi aburrida vida, se convirtió en una ¡MIERDA!_

_Tras encontrarnos con mama y la tía Luna, Darien, se quedo más frio que toda la familia Cullen al completo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se despidió y se piró. ¡Pero claro! Es lo normal ¿no crees?_

_En fin… hoy ha sido un día extraño. He madrugado. He suplantado a la nórdica. Me han llamado ¡Chirli!, joder, joder, qué horterada por favor. He conocido a un pivonazo que me ha metido la lengua hasta la campanilla, y aunque no lo creas me he gastado un pastón en ropa inútil, que no sé ni cuándo me la voy a poner. Pero bueno, mañana será otro día, y me voy a dormir. Procuraré no soñar con angelitos jajajaja…..Prefiero soñar con VAMPIROSSSSSSSSSSS._

_Sexy woman_

**Hola!**

**Gracias a los que han entrado y leído.. es una historia bastante entretenida espero les guste y les saque bastantes carcajadas y sonrisas como a mi... gracias por el rw y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, Diario de una chirli es de la autora Megan Maxwell, esto es solo por entretención…

_MARTES 22 DE JULIO DE 2009_

_QUERIDO DIARIO, al habla la Chirli (grrrrr)_

_Hoy martes, al llegar a Blanca y Radiante me he enterado que el pivonazo se ha marchado de viaje, y oye… un extraño sentimiento se ha apoderado de mi. Fíjate si me he quedado atontada que al salir he ido como una autómata otra vez a la calle Serrano y me he comprado dos pares de zapatos, dos, y encima uno de ellos se llaman Manolos. Mañana mismo los devuelvo y por el precio de esos me compro quince Pepeluis._

_No aguanto más a Molly y Rei ¡ainsss, Dios, son insoportables!_

_Toodo el santo día "Chirli pa aca…Chirli pa allá", pero joder… ¿Por qué tienen que hablar así?_

_Por cierto, no puedo dejar de pensar en el Cullen. Pero vamos a ver, en qué cabeza cabe dejar de pensar en él, cuando a mí, no me miran ni los seguratas del Zara aunque salga por la puerta sin pagar mientras canto a voz en grito la zarzamora._

_Además, querido diario, me siento rara. Hay momentos en los que no me reconozco. Es como si cada mañana un extraño ser me poseyera, y yo fuera incapaz de controlar mis acciones, incluso mis palabras, y no fuera yo la que habla o ríe. Es rarísimo… es como si volviera a ser yo, cuando me ducho, te abro a ti y te escribo._

_En fin, me piro a mimir. Mañana gracias a mi HERMANITA, tengo que seguir con el gran papelón de mi vida. Un beso….o dos…_

_Chirli_

**Hola!, gracias por todas las visitas y los rw me ajusto a los modismos castellanos debido a que el libro está escrito así… pero te doy el significado de algunos ;)… espero les ayude y si traduzco algún modismo mal… me lo informen gracias **

*Grima: Repugnancia, disgusto.

*Flipar: Alucinar, estar sorprendido.

*Pijo: Que todo lo tiene gracias a sus padres, o deposición económica alta.

*Gilipollas: tonto, idiota.

*Hortera: expresión despectiva referida a una persona o cosa.

*Piro: Marcharse, irse

*Pasta: Dinero

Ohhh Darien me recuerda a otro vampirazo Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder)… aunque los dos vampiros son muy sexys ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, Diario de una chirli es de la autora Megan Maxwell, esto es solo por entretención…

_MIÉRCOLES 23 DE JULIO DE 2009_

_QUERIDO DIARIO._

_¡ME ODIO…me odio…..me odiooooooooooooooooo! Hoy, al salir de la oficina, engullida por una extraña euforia de maldad, me he marchado OTRA VEZ de compras, y he invitado a acompañarme a Molly y Rei, con la sola intención de que me aplaudieran y elogiaran mientras yo me compraba más trapos. Joder, me he sentido durante horas como la de la película esa de compradora compulsiva o algo así y por cierto, ¿sabes por qué me llaman Chirli?, por lo visto, en la cena de navidad de hace dos años, mi hermana se pilló una cogorza de no te menees, y terminó encima de un tablao flamenco cantando «a chirli pu a pu a pu….a chirli pu a pu a pu…» y desde entonces…pues eso… «la chirli»… sí… hijo sí… te puedes reir._

_Además, bueno… bueno de lo que me he enterado hoy._

_Estaba yo en el baño haciendo un poder, cuando he escuchado que la puerta se abría, la pija tonta de administración le contaba a otra que la nórdica (o sea yo…pero no yo…porque yo, como sólo tú sabes, no soy la nórdica) ha tenido un refriego en los baños de tíos de la tercera planta con un tal Yaten Kou. ¡Qué fuerte! Al escuchar eso, te juro que se me ha cortado hasta el poder._

_Al salir del baño he ido directa a radio macuto (alias Molly y Rei) y cuando me han señalado al tal Yaten Kou… pues qué quieres que te diga, querido diario, ¡lo he entendido!...Unos brazos... unos bíceps…. unos tríceps…. un culo, que oye ¡voy a tener que empezar a pensar que la nórdica de tonta, no tiene un pelo! Pero eso sí, está más salida que el anagrama del corte inglés._

_Sobre el Cullen, he escuchado que mañana regresa de su viaje, y mira, como te lo escribo, ha sido escuchar su nombre y un temblor me ha recorrido el cuerpo y se me ha quedado concentrado en los bajos. En fin, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches._

_La chirli pu a pu a pu_

**Hola se que son corticos… pero son dos … gracias por seguir la historia, leerla y sobre todo reírse... no hay nada mejor que hacer que alguien sonría al menos por algunos segundos ;).**

**Oh! y quiero agradecer las alertas y favoritos... son importantes para mi nos seguimos leyendo :***


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, Diario de una chirli es de la autora Megan Maxwell, esto es solo por entretención…

«Por fin ya es jueves», pienso mientras paro un taxi. El metro pa los pobres.

Cuando el taxi me deja ante Blanca y Radiante sigo en mi nube de algodón. Me he pasado la noche soñando con el Cullen. Con sus ojos, su sonrisa y con…con…..pues eso…. ¡Dios, qué noche!

—Chirliiiiiii… JUYUU.

Plofffff… me acabo de caer de mi bonita nube de algodón. A babor la plasta de Molly. Cuando voy a echar a correr, noto que mis piernas están clavadas al suelo. ¡Jo… qué extraña sensación!

—Hola, chirli —me saluda—Hoy estas divina, pero divina de la muerte.

—Hola cosita —respondo como una gilipollas. ¡Qué asco, me doy!

—Me tienes que dejar este traje de Dolce algún día —dice la muy ilusa de ella, cuando no le cabe ni en el dedo del pie gordo, pero claro, eso no se lo voy a decir.

—Cuanto quieras, amor. Pero antes tendrás que bajar cuatro tallas si quieres que te quepa.

…Ostras… ¡lo que le he dicho!

Molly me mira, y como si fuera tonta, ciega, sorda y muda, como dice la canción de Shakira, se ríe y ya está «Si alguien me dice eso, se traga los dientes», pienso yo.

—CHIRLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII —oigo la voz de Rei que me llama desde la máquina de café. ¡Joder, me siento más acorralada que los gérmenes del pato WC!

Pero contoneo mis caderas y cual mujer fatal me acerco con la sonrisa de Ava Gardner, sin pisar las babas de todos los machitos que se cruzan en mi camino.

—Buenos días, churry, ¿me sacas un coffe? —saludo con una voz tan absurda que hasta yo miro hacia atrás para ver quién ha sido.

—Yo te invito —se ofrece la servicial Molly, que corre hacia la máquina.

—Oh Dios mío, chirli —dice Rei acercándose a mí—. Llevas el traje de Dolce que te compraste ayer. Guau. Guau, ¿buscas guerra, ehhhhh?

Molly me trae el café, y yo sin darle las gracias me lo tomo.

—Hoy regresa Darien de viaje —digo y me sobresalto. ¿Por qué he dicho eso?

Aquellas dos víboras atontadas se miran y achinan los ojos con perversión.

—Eres mala… mala… una niña muy mala, chirliiiiiiiiii.

—Es que la ocasión lo merece, "Ladies"—respondo mientras noto que las sandalias rojas de Pura López, que llevo caminan sin que yo se lo ordene—. Hoy quiero que sea un día muy especial y para eso qué mejor: ¡Qué un traje especial! ¡Por Dios…! ¿Qué es lo que pienso hacer? ¿Y qué coño me pasa hoy?

Media hora después, Darien, más guapo que días atrás, entra en mi despacho.

—Hola preciosa —cierra la puerta con una mirada nada angelical.

¡Alarma, alarma CODIGO ROJOOOOOOOOOO! grito en mi interior mientras siento que me deshago por dentro como un polo encima de una plancha.

—Hola, señor Chiba —responde con provocación mi boca, ¡por favor, por favor, este tío mejora con las horas! Ante mí, vestido con un traje gris y una incipiente barba de varios días, tengo al objeto de mis mayores deseos bajerossssssssssssss.

Con una felina mirada, mi Edward particular se acerca a mí, pero a escasos cincuenta centímetros se para.

— ¿Por qué no me has cogido el móvil estos días?

Dios, ya estamos con el puñetero móvil.

Pero claro, no le puedo decir que al móvil que llama no es el mío, sino el de mi gemela, que él cree que soy yo, pero que no soy, por lo que en un hilo de voz suelto.

—Lo perdí — ¡ja…no me cree!—. Me fui de shopping con las ladies y luego de coffes y no sé dónde lo dejé.

Pero buenoooooo… ¿qué me pacha en la boca?

Él me mira. Yo le miro.

¡Ostrasssss… cómo me palpita la cosita!

Él frunce el ceño. Yo lo frunzo más.

— ¿No tienes móvil? —me pregunta extrañado mientras mira la mesa.

Antes de poder esconder mi ladrillo-móvil con más años que la tarara, lo ve.

— ¿Utilizas esto? —pregunta incrédulo mientras mira mi ladrillo-móvil.

—Hasta que alguien me regale el Samsung P520 diseñado por Armani, sí —dicen mis morritos de diseño con descaro. ¡Tendré morro! pienso mientras me acercó como una matahari a él.

El Cullen me mira, sonríe y me susurra cerca del oído.

— ¿Con quién vas a cenar esta noche?

—No lo sé. Quizás con Seiya, o Zafiro o Taiki…

Pero bueno… ¿por qué soy tan mentirosa?

—Y si yo te llevo un regalito —susurra mientras mira con descaro el móvil.

Clin Clin, pestañeo mientras pienso mis opciones:

a) Contigo

b) Contigo

c) Contigo.

—Entonces, contigo —respondo con una voz sensual a lo instinto básico—. Pero si además del regalito, me llevas a La Petit Sourire y luego vamos a Buda y...

— ¿No se te ocurre un sitio mejor? —me pregunta el actión man sin apartarse un centímetro de mi cara.

A ver piensa, piensa Serena, y olvídate de la cosita, pero nadaa, no pienso. Me besa. Hummmmmm me encanta ¡qué suerte tiene la nórdica, joder!

—A las ocho paso por tu casa a recogerte. Ponte guapa y sexy para mí.

Y como llegó, se marchó, y me deja más caliente que mi vitro cuando hago cocido los sábados.

A las seis de la tarde llego a casa con una bolsita monísima. Al pasar ante La perla mis ojos se clavan en un conjuntito lila precioso.

Mi corazón (por no decir otra cosa) bombea como un loco mientras piensa. ¡Sexo…sexo….Cullen…Cullen! Por lo que más feliz que Curro en el Caribe estoy dispuesta a ser SEXY.

Saludo a Artemisa, que hoy está cariñosa la muy perra, y antes de desnudarme doy al play del cargador uno y, cómo no,… »Wherever you areeeeeeeeeeeeee. I belive that the heart does goonnnnnnnnnnnn». Pero cuando salgo de la ducha, limpita y reluciente, paro los puñeteros chillidos agónicos de la titánica y pulso la pista dos del cargador: «Volveraaaaaaa te juro que volveraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ese amor verdaderos de cuando era pequeño, seguro que ».

Abro la bolsita azul y me pongo mi conjuntito lila de La Perla. Me miro al espejo. ¡Joder, Serena qué bien te queda! Miro el resto de la ropa. A un lado tengo todo lo que he comprado en los últimos días y al otro mi ropa de los últimos años. Alargo la mano y pillo el pantalón azul de brillantitos y me lo pongo junto con la camiseta de Carolina Herrera. ¡Jopetas, chirli estas divina! pienso mientras me muevo, me coloco los pechos, y desprendo sensualidad.

Pero de pronto, me miro al espejo y estoy a punto de chillar al ver mi mirada y aquel extraño rictus de superioridad en mi cara.

Como un rayo me quito la ropa, y lo tiro al otro lado de la cama.

¡Dios, me estoy volviendo tarumba!

Diez minutos después y más tranquila ¡qué gilipollez! me enciendo un cigarrillo y me pongo mis vaqueros de Carrefour y mi camiseta de Zara. Me miro al espejo. ¡Serena, estas cojonuda! Esta sí.

Esta soy yo.

Con gesto preocupado, observo mi ropa nueva.

—Vamos a ver, Serena —digo mientras me miro en el espejo—.

No creerás ni por una décima de segundo la tontería que estas pensando ¿verdad?

Ay, Dios. Creo que estoy paranoica y la nórdica al final me encerrará.

Apago el cigarro y me vuelvo a desnudar. Con cuidado cojo el vestido negro de Armani. Antes de ponérmelo lo miro, mientras un extraño estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo. Me lo pongo. Me miro en el espejo. DIOSS… ya me han cambiado el gesto de la cara. Mis ojos son agresivos, mi boca sonríe de forma extraña y yo me muevo como…como… ¡la nórdica!

Con un rápido movimiento me quito el vestido negro y lo tiro, mientras mi corazón late con más fuerza que las maracas de Machín.

La rata Artemisa con un mini ladrido reclama mi atención.

Miro el reloj. Las siete y diez.

—De acuerdo, rata orejera. Te bajaré.

Me pongo a toda leche los bermudas de camuflaje, y el top negro que pone "Cómeme entera" y tras calarme una gorra militar bajo a la calle.

El calor en el mes de julio a las siete y cuarto es abrasador y más si la puñetera perra no mea. Me enciendo un cigarrillo para calmar mi ansiedad. Estoy nerviosa. Acabo de descubrir algo inaudito.

**TENGO UN TRANSTORNO DE PERSONALIDAD.**

Tan ensimismada estoy, que no me doy cuenta que una moto pasa cerca de mí y arrolla a Artemisa, hasta que oigo los gritos de la peña.

—Será hijo de su madre —grito al ver que se pira sin mirar atrás, mientras la pobre perra permanece espatarrada en el suelo—.

¡Artemisa, por Diossssssss! Animalillo. Me mira con sus ojos saltones y ni guau dice. La cojo en brazos mientras alrededor se congregan más dueños con sus mascotas.

—Allí tienes una clínica veterinaria, muchacha—me indica una señora.

—Gracias —consigo decir mientras intento no llorar y corro a la clínica.

Entro como una tromba y el veterinario y su ayudante, al verme más desencajada que un retrato de Picasso, con rapidez atienden a Artemisa, mientras yo espero en la sala.

Media hora después, sale el veterinario con una lámpara en los brazos.

….Ah…. no… no es una lámpara… ¡Es Artemisa!

—No te preocupes —dice mientras la acaricia—. Ella está bien.

He tenido que darle varios puntos en el lomo. Tiene que llevar esta pantalla alrededor del cuello durante una semana para que no se los chupe ni se los quite. Pero nada más.

—Uff… menos mal —suspiro aliviada y mirándole a los ojos digo—. No llevo ni un pavo encima. Pero vivo ahí enfrente, voy en un momento a por dinero y vuelvo.

Pero no me da tiempo a salir de la clínica. Se abre la puerta y aparece él ¡EL CULLEN! Miro el reloj, las 08:30… Joder, la cita.

— ¿Estáis bien? —me pregunta con gesto preocupado.

¡Qué mono, por Diosssssssssssssssss!... si es que es para comérselo.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

El veterinario le explica lo mismo que a mí, debe creer que es mi novio.

Como en una nube miro como él, tan elegante con aquel traje oscuro, saca la cartera y de ella una tarjeta de crédito doradita que entrega al veterinario.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto.

—Pagar la consulta —responde.

—No hace falta. En una carrera voy a casa y lo pago yo.

Al decir aquello noto como él sube una ceja y me mira extrañado.

— ¿Por qué vas a ir de una carrera si estoy yo aquí?

—Hombre, porque menudo hocico el mío dejarte pagar esto ¿No crees?

El me sonríe, asiente al veterinario y este pasa su tarjeta.

—Ya me lo pagarás. Tranquila.

Tranquila… TRANQUILA… TRANQUILA…

¿Pero cómo voy a estar tranquila con semejante chulazo a mi lado?

Cuatro horas después estamos los dos con la rata, en casa. Al final he improvisado una cena rápida. Pan de molde, salchichón del pueblo de mi madre y patatas fritas, todo ello bañado con unas cervezas y oye… ¡una cena perfecta!

—Pobrecilla —me río al ver a la rata mendigar un poco de salchichón— solo le faltaba la pantalla alrededor del cuello para ser más ridícula.

Aquel comentario le hace reír. ¡Qué guapo! y mirándole prosigo yo muy lanzada.

—Te debo una cena en condiciones. Lo de hoy ha sido algo improvisado.

—Lo de hoy ha sido fantástico —sonríe sentado en el sillón, descamisado y sin corbata. Dios, qué morbo tiene este hombre—.

Quiero que sepas que me ha gustado más esta velada, que cenar en La Petit Sourire, y que hoy, esta noche, estas especialmente encantadora. ¿Por qué no eres siempre así?

Aquello me produce risa y sin pensarlo le doy un puñetazo en el hombro que hace que él sonría aún más.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo doble personalidad —digo y él se carcajea.

¡Inocente, si él supiera!

—Hummm, qué interesante. Entonces me dices que a veces eres Jekyll y otras Hyde —yo, como una idiota, asiento—. ¿Y ahora quien eres, el bueno de Jekyll o el perverso de Hyde?

—Por supuesto que el bueno de Jekyll —aclaro convencida.

Me mira como si estuviera loca. Pero claro, el rollo que le estoy metiendo es para eso y para más. Pero él parece divertirse y continúa.

— ¿Y cuándo eres Mrs. Hyde?

Esto es surrealista. Pero como una lela contesto.

—Sé que lo que voy a decir te parecerá una tontería, pero cuando me visto con mis ropas caras para ir la oficina, un extraño y perverso ser se apodera de mí y me hace ser otra persona —se descojona, normal—; pero cuando llego a casa y me la quito vuelvo a ser yo. La mujer que tienes delante de ti.

Él me mira durante unos segundos y sonríe. ¡Jo, qué sonrisa!

—Ah, por cierto, le prometí a Mrs. Hyde que le traería un regalito —se levanta, va hasta el perchero y regresa con una bolsita de colores dorados que pone en mis manos—. Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes tu Samsung P520 de Armani.

Incrédula porque no ha creído ni una palabra de lo que he dicho.

¡Normal!, miro aquel paquete que es para mí, pero… que ¡no es para mí! y yo no se lo pienso dar a la nórdica. Ni de coña.

—No lo quiero —digo ante la mirada incrédula de él.

— ¿Por qué señorita Jekyll? —se mofa, y siento cómo me toca el pelo.

—Porque no lo necesito. De verdad Darien, te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

Sus ojos azules me miran con una intensidad que uffff… me derrito.

— ¿Cuándo me dejaras conocerte de verdad?

—Creo que nunca —suspiro con sinceridad y le devuelvo el paquete.

Me mira de arriba abajo el muy ladrón y sonríe.

— ¿Tienes hoy también toda tu ropa sucia?, o es que ésta es la indumentaria normal de Jekyll.

Joder… joder… no me toques las narices, Cullen.

—No, para nada —intentó buscar una excusa—. Es que la perra se meaba y me puse lo primero que encontré, y como mi hermana siempre tiene la ropa por medio, me puse lo primero que pillé. ¿Tan mal estoy con esta ropa?

—Estás diferente.

— ¿Pero diferente para mal o para bien? —intento que aclare.

—Tú nunca estás mal con nada. Estás preciosa.

¡Joderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, lo que ha dicho!

Oe… oe… oe….oe… siento ganas de cantar, pero me contengo porque aparte de mi trastorno de personalidad va a pensar que soy tonta del culo.

Me vuelve a mirar de arriba abajo. Yo le miro, de abajo arriba.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —pregunta y noto como su respiración se vuelve más profunda, ainssss madre, que le veo venir.

—En La Coruña. Se ha ido a pasar unos días con un amigo. Joder, le he dicho la verdad. Mi hermana está en La Coruña ¿o no?

Al ver cómo me mira, recuerdo las palabras de Félix Rodríguez de La Fuente: «El lobo, macho dominante de la manada, se acerca poco a poco a su presa…».

— ¿Te apetece otra cerveza? —digo y me pongo de pie. —Con todas las que hemos bebido ¿aún te quedan más?

—Por favor… —gesticulo mientras camino hacia la cocina—.

¿Cómo no voy a tener más cervezas en mi casa?

Sin mirarle, oigo su risa mientras abro la nevera y de pronto le siento detrás de mí. Ostras, a ver si al final va a ser un vampiro y yo con este cachondeo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, señorita Jekyll? —Me agarra por la cintura y me besa lennnnnnntamente el cuello—. Más que una cerveza prefiero "el postre".

Oh, Dios. Sí. Sí y sí. Yo también lo prefiero, aunque tras tanta sequía sexual temo tener el fistro sexual más cerrado que el de la Nancy.

Como si de un sueño morboso se tratara, él me alza en sus brazos y me sienta encima de la encimera de la cocina. ¡Uff, qué morbo, la encimera! Me agarra por las caderas y con un movimiento que me enloquece, me atrae hacia él y me besa. OSTRASSSSS ¡LO QUE ACABO DE NOTAR CONTRA LA COSITA!

A punto de gritar. ¡Gracias nórdica!, me habla.

— ¿Estás segura?

Me mira. Le miro. Le beso. Me besa.

—Completamente ¿y tú?

Le miro. Me mira. Me besa. Le beso.

—Totalmente, cielo.

Jo qué ricooooooo, me ha llamado cielo.

Me excita ver cómo me quita el top, después las bermudas de camuflaje y me besa la piel con pasión. Le quito la camisa. ¡Por favor, por favor, qué piel tiene! Qué bien huele y ¡QUÉ BUENO ESTA! Sentada aún en la encimera hago malabarismos para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera del pantalón. Ah, ¡por fin! sonrío mientras les pido a Dios y a todos los Arcángeles que no se convierta en sapo, cuando lo desnude. Pero no…no…no…no, de sapo nada.

Cuando sus Calvin Klein y sus pantalones caen al suelo y él se los quita de una patada, con más sensualidad que el mismísimo Hugh Jackman, me mira como un pedazo de lobo hambriento, pasa su dedo justo por en medio de mis bonitas bragas y, ahuecándolas, lo mete, me mira y me dice.

—Así, desnuda, sin ropa, me gustas más.

Dios… mío… Dios mío… voy a gritar de un momento a otro.

¡Fóllame!

Y justo cuando aquel pene duro, grande y sedoso comienza a entrar y a salir de mí, proporcionándome un placer que llevaba años… ¡qué digo años! SIGLOS sin sentir, cuando la boca de él me está devorando con pasión, oigo un chillido estridente.

—Serena, por el amor de Dios ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Noooooooooo… no puede serrrrrrrrrr… ¡LA NORDICA!

El Cullen y yo paramos nuestra lambada particular encima de la encimera. ¡Jo, qué rabia! y miramos hacia la puerta. Ante nosotros la tonta, qué digo tonta, ¡gilipollas! de mi hermana nos mira con los ojos como platos.

—Señor Darien Chiba. ¿Qué haces con mi hermana gemela?

¡Qué fuerte!, y todavía pretenderá la tonta que se lo expliquemos.

Él me mira. Le miro. Mira a mi hermana. Me vuelve a mirar y sin importarle la situación en que nos encontramos me ruge como un león.

— ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas, señorita Hyde? GLUPS, acaba de percatarse que yo debo ser ¡la loca! Ya no me llama Jeckyll.

—Serena —respondo incapaz de decir nada más.

Él me mira de nuevo, y tras un sonoro JODERRRRRRRRRRR, se separa de mí, se pone los calzoncillos Calvin Klein, coge sus pantalones, su camisa y sale por la puerta de la cocina. Mientras yo continúo sentada en la encimera, más caliente que una parrilla, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

—Serena. Esta, esta me la pagarás —me señala la nórdica muy enfadada, luego se da la vuelta y corre tras él.

La Artemisa-rata-lámpara me mira. La miro, y sin previo aviso se acerca a mi dedo del pie gordo y lo chupa.

Eso me hace sonreír.

*La referencia de Jekill y Hyde es de el libro _**El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde escrita por Robert Louis Stevenson **_ que trata acerca de un abogado, que investiga la extraña relación entre su viejo amigo, el Dr. Henry Jekyll, y el misántropo Edward Hyde.

**HOLA SE QUE LOS ANTERIORES FUERON CORTOS... LO SIENTO.. DE IGUAL FORMA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DE ESTE PEQUEÑO LIBRO ESPERO SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODAS POR LAS VISITAS, RWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS :)**

**A DISFRUTAR ESTE VIERNES! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, Diario de una chirli es de la autora Megan Maxwell, esto es solo por entretención… 

23 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2009

_MI QUERIDO DIARIO_

_Han pasado dos meses desde que vi por última vez al hombre que me ha robado la tranquilidad y no he vuelto a saber de él. Estoy segura de que me odia por el engaño, pero ¡Joder! lo hice por mi hermana, aunque sé que no estuvo bien._

_La relación entre la nórdica y yo no ha vuelto a ser lo que era._

_Pero soy una blanda, y la quiero a pesar de las ganas que siento de estrangularla y tirarla al Manzanares, cada vez que me acusa de mala pécora por suplantar su identidad con el pivonazo. Pero vamos a ver, lo mejor era no levantar sospechas, ¿verdad?_

_Pero la conozco, y sé que cuando necesite algo "very…very… important" recurrirá a mí. Lo sé. Y yo, pringailla de mí, la ayudaré. Por cierto, cortó con Armand y sin previo aviso se ha pirado a vivir con Yaten Kou. Que Dios le pille confesado. ¡Qué fuerte! Esta iba para artistaza. Se enamora y desenamora con la misma facilidad que los que salen en el Hola._

_En cuanto a toda la ropa de marca que me compré, se la regalé a ella. ¡Ni te cuento el subidón de azúcar que le dio!, casi le tengo que poner una pastillita debajo de la lengua, pero eso sí, en cuanto se recuperó… se la llevó._

_Esos trapitos no causaron buen efecto en mí. Me hacían volverme caprichosa, medio lela al hablar y muy vanidosa, y oye, eso no va conmigo. Yo soy más normalita._

_¿Sabes qué es lo que más echo en falta de lo que se llevó? La rata. Vale, vale, ríete, pero al final hasta le había cogido más cariño del que yo pensaba, pero bueno, puedo vivir sin ella, como sé que ella puede vivir sin mí ¿o no? Ah, por cierto. Hoy recibí una llamada de la editorial._

_Blackmoon, mi ex jefe, quiere que vuelva a trabajar con ellos. ¡Diosss casi salto de alegría! Pero como ahora tengo yo la sartén por el mango, le he pedido aumento de sueldo y adem…_

Pipipi… Pipipi

Ese ruido es un mensaje en mi ladrillo-móvil. Dejo el bolígrafo, cojo el móvil, abro el mensaje… ¡Anda, es de la nórdica!

«Necesito verte ahora en el parque, es very…very… important»

Buenoooooooo. ¡Ya empezamos!

Esta chica tiene el morro más largo que un oso hormiguero.

Miro el reloj. Las 15:45. Joder… ¡con toda la caló!

Diez minutos después, ataviada con unos short cortos y una camiseta de tirantas, bajo al parque. Madrid. Septiembre. 40 grados. Parque desierto. ¿Dónde se ha metido la nórdica?

Me siento a esperar en un banco a la sombra y enciendo un cigarrillo mientras la espero, pero antes de soltar la primera calada, casi me ahogo al ver… al ver… ¡AL CULLEN!, a pocos metros de mí, más macizo que la armadura de Batman, vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y un cachorro de pastor alemán en los brazos. También veo a la nórdica correr dando saltitos hacia el coche de su Yaten kou.

Ay, Dios mío… ¡Y yo con estos pelos!

Ay, Dios mío… ¡Que no me puedo mover!

Él, con una sexy sonrisa, se acerca, y se acerca… y más...y

—Hola, Serena.

No digo nada, he perdido el habla, ¿dónde coño se ha metido?

Me mira. Le miro. Me sonríe. Me deshago.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Joder… ¿vaya preguntita?... pero a ver ¿qué le respondo?... jodida… ¿y tú?

Piensa… piensa Serena… di algo coherente y no quedes como una gilipichi. Pero… pero ¡ME BESA! y Dios… yo me siento más perdida que el carro de Manolo Escobar.

—Necesito hablar contigo —me dice.

¿Hablar?... Yo necesito hacer de todo contigo menos hablar.

Pero no, no, no, eso no puedo decir, por lo que miro al cachorro.

— ¿Y esta preciosidad?

—Es para ti.

—Para mi ¡Oh, Dios me encanta! —grito mientras cojo aquel pequeño ser color negro y fuego que me chupa sin parar—.

Gracias.

—Vaya —sonríe sin quitarme ojo— ¿cómo le vas a llamar?

Lo tengo claro, más claro que el agua. CLARISIMO.

—Cullen —miró al cachorro y le digo—. Hola Cullen.

— ¿Y ese nombre tan extraño? —ríe sorprendido.

Le miro. Me mira. Le beso ¡uf… qué atrevida soy! Me besa ¡guayyy!

— ¿Tienes un rato para que te lo explique?

—Por supuesto, todo el que quieras —dice y me besa el cuello.

Diosssss, ¡qué morbo, qué morbo!

—Darien —digo separándome unos centímetros de él—. Creo que dejaste algo sin acabar en la encimera de mi cocina.

Aquello le hizo sonreír. Me mira. Le miro. Suspira y se levanta.

—No se hable más, cielo. Vayamos a acabarlo.

_8 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2009_

_MI QUERIDO DIARIO._

_Siento… tenerte tan abandonado, pero es que no tengo tiempo ni para mear._

_Te informo. SOY FELIZ._

_Besos_

_Serena_

_Pdta.: Si por casualidad no te escribo antes… FELIZ NAVIDAD_

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que el final es algo apresurado… pero bueno al final todos felices y con una reconciliación morbo :P… gracias a todas las que leyeron este corto relato y a las que han dejado rws, alertas y favoritos… espero haberlas sacado del aburrimiento y a otras haberles sacado sonrisas o carcajadas… ;)<strong>


End file.
